The Little Things
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Summary inside! Rated T for safety. Written for Bookworm0485. Enjoy my dove!
1. The case

**A/N: Helloooooooo my doves! And welcome newcomers! Here I present you another Baby Reid fic! This fic was original suppose to be a one-shot, but my little Storm Trooper's idea was so good it was too good to be a one-shot. So it is now a multi-chapter. Now my Storm Trooper BookWorm I might throw in a few things of my own in here so don't be shocked. Lol. Now I'll try to update as much as I can, but I have other fics to attend to and school work comes first. But without further ado let's get started!**

**Summary: Uh oh! Reid's been taken again! By scientists? That's no bueno! And just what are these scientist doing? And what are they going to do with Reid? Stay tuned! Reid centric. (Of course! Lol) Hotch/JJ established.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you and part by the soda machine...it's out of order.**

**The case**

Hotch walked into the bullpen early that warm June morning. He saw that his surrogate son Spencer Reid at his desk sleeping. Hotch shook his head. He had stayed late again for third time this week.

Hotch went to office and put his brief case down and walked back into the bullpen. He picked Reid bridal style with no effort. He made a mental note to monitor the boys diet more closely. He gently laid him down on the couch and covered him with his suit jacket. He smiled when Reid snuggled into it. He brushed a stray hair out his eyes and went to his desk and got to work.

JJ walked in next and saw her lover was already here. She smiled and headed to his office. She dropped off her her purse and bag in her office and went into his. She noticed her Spence on the couch sleeping. She smiled and kissed his forehead. She turned to her lover and exchanged a worried glance with him.

"He stayed late again. That's the third time." JJ whispered kissing Hotch.

"I know. I'm going to have a talk with him about it and his diet. When I carried him in here it felt like I was carrying a feather." Hotch said.

JJ sighed. "Yeah. Spence has that bad habit of working and not eating."

The two shook their heads and shared another kiss.

"Alright. I'm going to see if we have cases. Make sure he eats when he gets up." JJ said.

"I will. Go on now. I'll keep my eye on him." Hotch assured.

JJ nodded and stole another at her Spence. She then headed to her office and got to work.

Morgan and the others began to pile in and got to working. Morgan and Emily however noticed their missing genius and set out to find him.

Hotch looked at the scene in the bullpen and went to assure Reid's paranoid surrogate siblings that he was safe and his office. He retreated when the two calmed down and went back to work.

Hotch went back into his office and closed the door behind him, and returned to his desk. He noticed his charge on the couch was beginnig to stir.

Reid awoke to lying down as opposed to his postion at his desk. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

"Good morning Reid." A voice said.

Reid looked over with his sleep filled eyes and blinked a few times until he saw it was Hotch sitting over there. He rubbed his eyes and waved.

Hotch chuckled. He knew his son was far from a morning a person. He got up and walked over to him.

"Reid. This is the third time this happened. What's going on?" Hotch asked.

Reid looked at him then the ground. He felt Hotch's fingers gently lift his chin up so they were eye to eye. Reid took a deep breath.

"The nightmares got worse again. I didn't want to go home because the landlord didn't pay the electric bill, so it's dark. I don't like the dark." Reid said.

"Why didn't you call me? You could've stayed with JJ and I last night." He said.

"But I didn't want to be a burden and you've got Jack and Henry." He said.

"Reid you're never a burden, and Jack and Henry love it when you come over. They adore you." Hotch said. "Next time say something. Okay?"

"Yes sir." Reid smiled shyly at him.

"Now go eat something for breakfast. You need to pack on a few good pounds." Hotch teased. He chuckled at the pout on Reid's face.

Reid got up and handed Hotch his suit jacket back and went to the break room to find something to munch on. He was stopped by Garcia and was kidnapped by her. She gave a light scolding for staying late again but then she kissed his forehead and gave a cookie.

Reid's eyes lit up at the sugary goodness and gobbled it. He then set out for coffee. Once he had his perfect he went back to his desk and grabbed his psychology book. He had finished all his paperwork last night, so now he could get his homework done.

"Guys. Conference room." JJ said.

They followed her in and sat down. She passed out the files and they gave her their full attention.

"In Alabama their's been a string of kidnappings. Both males between the ages of 25-35 and females ages 20-30. The three victims were found just ouside the city. Both show signs of being experimented on." She relayed.

"What was the experiment?" Reid asked.

"Age progression and regression. Our UnSub has a god complex." JJ said.

"One that seems to be failing." Rossi said.

"Why not call us sooner?" Emily asked.

"The town is very small and not equipped to handle anything of this magnitude." JJ said.

"Alright. Wheels up in thirty." Hotch said.

Jet

Everyone was settled in their favorite spots and settled in.

Rossi, Morgan, and Emily were playing poker. JJ and Hotch were talking. Reid was finishing up his homework.

"Hey Pretty Boy." Morgan called.

"Hmm?" Reid hummed without looking from his paper.

"Want to play?" He asked.

"Sorry. But I have to finish this. I put it off long enough. Maybe when I'm done." He said.

"Alright." Morgan said.

The team watched as he read and wrote. Normally Reid loves the chance to beat his big brother at cards. But he was more concerened about his work.

Hotch made another mental note to have a serious talk with Reid about these nightmares.

About 15 minutes later, Spencer stretched. His limbs popping happily. He threw his books in his bag and joined the others.

They went over the case again and Hotch gave them their assignments.

"Morgan you and Reid go to the dumpsite. See if you find anything the police missed. Rossi and Emily go to morgue. See what you can find about the age thing from the victims. JJ and I will go to the station." Hotch said.

Everyong nodding their heads in agreement.

When Reid stepped off the jet he felt a chill go down his spine.

'That's odd. It's summer and yet I feel cold.' He thought.

"Yo Pretty Boy! Let's go!" Morgan called from the SUV.

"Coming!" He called back.

He threw his bags in the back and climbed in the passenger seat.

"You okay?" Morgan asked.

"I'm fine." Reid said.

"You sure?" Morgan asked.

"I'm positive." Reid said giving him a smile.

"Alright. But if you're lying I'm busting your ass." Morgan warned.

Reid nodded. The chill that went down his spine ran down again as they drew closer to the dumpsite. They got out and flashed their badges to the officers on site.

Meanwhile

"Him. He's perfect." A voice said.

"I agree." Another said.

The second voice got and grabbed his bag. They had found the perfect person.

Back at the site

"I'll look over here. You look over there." Morgan said.

Reid nodded. And began his search. He looked high and low for anything but came up empty handed. He sighed and was ready to head back to Morgan but he realized he trekked a little too far.

He began backtracking slowly. He heard a snapping noise and whipped around. He didn't see anyone and assumed it just an animal. They were in the woods. He started walking again when heard another snapping noise. He turned and before he could reach for his gun, someone had a hold on him! He began to struggle to get free, but this person had a strong grip on him.

"It's pointless. You belong to us now." The voice whispered in his ear.

Before he could open his mouth to call for Morgan, a sickly sweet cloth covered his face. His struggles got weaker as he faded into oblivion. He heard Morgan call for him but he couldn't answer him. The darkness had finally claimed him.

The voice pick him up and carried him away before his partner could come and find them. He ducked in a secret place and pulled out a roll of duct tape. He bound Reid's hands behind his back, and then tied his legs and ankles. He ripped off a strip and gagged him. He poked his head out and when he saw no sign of the boys partner he picked him back up and carried away.

He placed Reid gently in the back of the van and they took off.

"Wonderful. You got him." The first voice said.

"Yeah. It was pretty easy. And he's light." The second voice said.

"That means we'll have to make 'it' stronger." The first voice said.

"Indeed." The second voice said.

The drove off towards their lab with their latest prize.

**Oh no! They got him! Daddy Hotch, Big Bro Morgan save him!**

**Until next time! *sings along to the CSI theme* **


	2. MIA

**A/N: Hellooooooo my Imperial Storm Army! Glad you guys liked the first chapter! Bookworm I'm happy you're happy! So my Army let's raise our lightsabers and go save our baby! ONWARDS TO THE REPUBLIC! Lol. I know I'm such a dork, and I'm proud! So anyways, when we last saw our heroes and heroines our baby was taken by scientist! AH! What do they plan to do with our baby!? Let's go find out shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you and part by cake...which is a lie.**

**MIA (Missing In Action)**

"REID!" Morgan shouted. "REID ANSWER ME!"

Morgan had been searching for his little brother for over an hour and couldn't find him. He was beyond worried and pissed. If someone took him he was going to-he was snapped back to reality by the sound of his phone ringing.

"Still no sign of him Hotch, and it's getting dark. I beginning to think he was taken. If he was lost he would've called me." Morgan said.

_"Come back to the station. We have four more people missing, including Reid that makes five." Hotch said._

"On my way." Morgan said.

He walked back and kicked the tire.

"When we find you Reid I swear to god I'm getting you a leash, then I'm locking you in my basement." Morgan said to himself.

He hopped in the driver's seat and took towards the station.

Station

"Reid's missing. Morgan searched the woods for him and there's no sign of him." Hotch relayed to the others.

They gasped. They could see the worry in Hotch's eyes even though he kept up his stoic expression.

"So four others including our Reid have vanished. The first three were killed in fit of rage due to the failure of the experiment. The experiment is suppose to you younger completely mentally and physically. But only their mentality changed and that led to their death. If the experiment fails again the victims and Reid could be killed." JJ said her voice shaking slightly. She couldn't call her Spence a victim. It killed her.

"Time is now of the essence. And it's not on our side right now." Rossi pointed out.

"We'll find those bastards. And when we do they won't see the light of day again." Morgan growled.

Meanwhile

Reid moaned as he came too. The last thing he remembered was searching the woods for anything the might've missed the first time around, then someone took him? His memory was fuzzy and he was dizzy.

He slowly blinked his eyes open and looked around. He tried to move but quickly discovered he was strapped to a table. He saw that were others with him strapped to tables. But they were still asleep.

"Ahh, I see the young 'doctor' has woken up. How are you?" The voice said.

"Lemmphhmmo" He tried to say 'let me go.' But it with the gag it was muffled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that. Oh well. It was probably nothing important." He said walking away and coming back with tables of tools.

Reid's eyes widened when he saw the needles. He began to struggle and thrashed about.

"Calm yourself. You don't want me to sedate you do you?" He asked.

Reid didn't listen. He continued to thrash. He struggles increased when he saw the man filling up a syringe. He begged through the gag not give it to him but he was injected.

Reid's thrashing and struggles stopped as stared at the celing in his drugged haze. He managed to turn his head towards the voices. He heard something about 'it' and it had been made stronger to work on the boy. Through his blurry vision he saw one coming with another syringe and injected him again. Reid tried to struggle again but he couldn't. He heard a soothing voice and the drug won the battle and he fell back into oblivion.

Later that night at the hotel

JJ paced the floor of her room. Her Spence was gone. She sat on the bed and closed her eyes. But she couldn't take it! She grabbed her room key and headed to her lovers room. She knocked softly and went in.

She saw Hotch on the balcony talking to Jessica. He wanted to hear Jack and Henry's voices and to check up on them.

Hotch noticed her and handed her the phone. She started talking to her boys. She laughed and conversed while Hotch slipped away and cleaned the room a little.

JJ hung up and she felt a bit better but still was so upset.

"Hotch. When we go home we're getting Spence a leash." She tried to joke.

Hotch cracked a small smile but could tell JJ was not in the mood to be teased.

"What's wrong JJ?" He asked softly stroking her hair.

"What do think? Our Reid, our baby! Is out there probably scared and, and he better not be hurt!" JJ exclaimed.

"We'll find him. Don't worry." Hotch tried to soothe but he too was very worried for his surroget son.

After a bit of silence Hotch found his voice. "Come on. Let's get some sleep. We'll need plenty of energy to find our youngest."

JJ only nodded. She and Hotch changed and slept restlessly like the rest of the BAU family.

Back at the lab

The scientists kept a close eye on their subjects as the age regression serum took effect. They kept an even closer on Reid as he de aged.

"I knew he was perfect." One of them purred in delight.

"Yes. Come morning he'll be even better." The other said.

They left their subjects to de age and dimmed the lights. Though through out the night they kept their subject monitored for any problems. But come morning the BAU family's youngest won't be the same.

***Gasp* I never would have guessed! Lol.**

**Until next time! *Fighting against the Old Republic* MUAHAHAHA BOW BEFORE ME!**


	3. I'M A BABY!

**A/N: Gooooooooood eveing my Imperial Storm Army! How goes it? Sorry for the delay. Had math and english class today. Hate my math teacher! But my english teacher rocks! Today we talked about the orgins of zombies. Lol! I love my english class. Anyways. When we last saw our heroes and heroines Reid was given the regression serum! Let's see what happens!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you in part by my left sock**

**I'M A BABY!**

The next morning the team was up bright and early. After all the had a missing family member to find!

They were all frantic though Rossi and Hotch kept their cool. Morgan was beyond pissed and the girls were up the wall.

Garcia back in Quantico was a big colorful blur as she waorked as fast as she could to find her sweet Junior G Man and bring him home.

"When I find you sweet'ums not only are you in big trouble with Auntie Pen, I'm locking you in my lair and never letting you out." She said trying not to let the tears spill over again.

She jumped when her phone rang.

"The office of I'm gonna kill this UnSub if he doesn't give my baby back, murder Garcia speaking." She said.

_"Well that was a mouthful Baby Girl. But you know you need to be strong for our boy don't you?" Morgan asked._

"I know. I'm trying and I'm literally in lightspeed mode trying to find him." She said, her fingers flying over the keyboard.

_"I know Mama. We'll find him. Now what can you tell me about the neighboring town?" He asked._

"Give me a moment my Chocolate dipped dream." She said.

Her finger were like a blur as she blazed as over the keyboard. She read and typed and found what she was looking for.

"The neighbor town is small like the town in you're in but the majority of it is farm land. Why?" She said.

_"We think the UnSub or rather UnSubs fled to the neighboring town." Morgan said._

"UnSubs? There's more than one?" She gasped.

_"Yes. We found two sets of DNA on the previous victims and the dirt we found under their finger tips matches soil from the neighboring town." Morgan said._

"Oh my. Then I have more people kill!" Garcia exclaimed.

_"Whoa Mama! Easy. Let's find Reid first. Then kill the UnSubs." Morgan chuckled._

"Okay. Bring him home safely." She said.

_"We will." He said._

They hung up and she got to work thinking about how scared and alone her baby was.

Meanwhile

Reid woke up feeling strange. He found he was no longer restrained or gagged. He sat up or at least tried. He was exhausted.

"Aww. Look how cute you are. Your eyes are magnificent." One of the scientists cooed.

'CUTE!? Why do you think that?!' He thought.

He went to argur with the scientist but all that came out was a coo. Reid blinked. He tried again and all that came out was a gurgle. Reid started to panic! Why couldn't he talk? He tried again but made more baby sounds? He looked over at the mirror and HE WAS A BABY!

Reid's bottom lip poked out and trembled, he then began to wail.

"Aww. There, there." The scientist cooed.

He picked up the 7 month old and began to rock. Reid wiggled and began to wail again.

"Now, now. Let's give you a bath and get into some clothes before you catch a cold." He cooed again.

He took Reid into the bathroom and he began to fuss even more. But the scientist bathed, put on a fresh diaper, and dressed him in a jumper.

"You must be hungry. Let's get you some food." He said.

He past his partner who was bathing and dressing the other babies. He sat Reid in a high chair and tried to get him to eat some rice cereal. But he refused.

"Come on now. Don't be stubborn. Look your brother and sister are eating." He said.

"No!" Reid squealed.

"Come on. You need to eat. You don't want to starve do you?" The scientist asked.

Reid then remembered the statistics for survival. He sighed mentally. The evil UnSub in front of him was right. He was a baby! If he didn't eat, he wouldn't last long.

He opened his mouth and ate. The scientist smiled and was pleased. Though Reid didn't enjoy the evil washcloth cleaning his face. He screamed and wailed. Once that was done he fisted his eyes. He was tired. The drug he was given was kicking back in, or it was the after effect.

"Aw. Nappy time." The scientist sing songed.

He lifted the toddler out of the high chair and took him the rocker. He tried to give Reid a bottle but he thought it was poisoned so kept pushing it away.

"Come now. Drink up baby." He cooed.

Reid gave in and began to suckle. He drank half the bottle before he fell to sleep. The scientist burped him and laid him down in the crib. He covered him with the blanket and poked a pacifier in his mouth.

The scientist watched him for a while and saw tears running down his cheek and he began to fuss. The scientist couldn't help but wonder what he was dreaming off.

Reid fussed in his sleep as he dreamed of his family. He wanted them so badly. He knew they would come rescue him soon. He just hope they would reconize him and not put him up for adoption. So Reid slept restlessly.

That night

The team decided to head over to the neighboring town tomorrow, in hopes to find their youngest.

They prayed he was safe and unharmed. They too slept restlessly.

**Aww! Baby Reid! And Go Garica! Kill those bastards! Strike them down in all your hatred! **

**Until next time! *plays the Imperial March on guitar***


	4. Baby Reid

**A/N: Gooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I've mastered the Imperial March on guitar in one night! Beat that Vader! You can't beat this Sith Lord! Muahahahahahaha! *clears throat* Anyways. So glad you guys like this! And I too want a baby Reid. Sigh. But you know, life. It sucks. Lol. Anyways again! When we last saw our heroes and heroines Reid's now a baby! A 7 month old baby! And the team's on their way! They find Reid and reconize him? Let's find out!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you i-OH SHINY!**

**Baby Reid**

The team woke up early the next morning and rallied a team of police to help them. Today they were getting their youngest back. No matter what!

"Alright. From what we gathered late last night the UnSubs we're looking for are 54 yr old Casey Dempsey is a former army private, who is 6' tall, 225lbs, and has brown hair, blue eyes and a goatee. And his 43 year old half-brother Brian Dempsey is 5'10" tall, 195lbs with blonde hair and green eyes." Hotch started.

"These two have been doing the experiments and taken our team member. What don't know what to expect when we go find them, so be careful." Morgan said.

"These two may have also done the experiment on themselves as well so be on the look out for anything out of place." Emily said.

"Time is of the essence. The faster we get there the faster we bring the victims home. Now let's get to it!" Rossi said. "Our tech has giving us a location."

They assembled and headed to the neighboring town.

Casey was giving a fussy Reid a bath when he brother came hurling down the stairs.

"Case! Their coming!" Brian exclaimed.

"Bri, I'm trying to give the little one his bath." Casey said. He took Reid out of the sink and put on a fresh diaper and jumper. He put his paci in mouth and settled him in the play pen with the other two.

"Case! We need to do it! The FBI and the police are coming!" Brian exclaimed.

Reid overheard. 'My family! Their coming for me!'

He watched as the two ran upstairs and came back with a bunch of baby supplies and the regression serum. They also planted something around the barn. But what is it? He also saw they wrote something down in a journal.

'Wonder what their doing?' Reid thought.

His eyes widened when the brothers had injected themselves with their own serum! He watch as they shrunk to 8 and 9 month old babies.

Upstairs Reid heard his family! But they wouldn't know they were here, so he did the one thing he knew would get their attention. He spit out his pacifier and wailed loudly.

"Downstairs!" He heard someone say.

Reid continued to wail as he heard the thudding of shoes and boots and coming down the stairs. The team looked around for the UnSubs and their youngest but they were no where to be seen.

But Reid was there. Didn't they reconize him? He stopped wailing when JJ picked him up and cradled him.

"There, there sweet'ums. I've got you. Calm down." She soothed.

She poked his pacifier in his mouth and wrapped him a blanket. She carried him outside and sat in the SUV as the others brought up the other 4 babies and the suppiles. She snuggled him when the lab blew up.

Reid jumped and whimpered. Was his family okay?

"Shh baby. I got you. You're safe." JJ soothed the fussing Reid.

Reid continued to fuss, and wiggle. He needed to know if anyone was hurt. When he saw his team emerged unharmed with the other babies he settled down.

JJ looked at her team sighed. Her lover and BAU family were all okay. She looked back down at the baby in her lap. She raised her eyebrows and continued to stare at the 7 month old. She carded a hand through his long locks.

'He looks so familiar. Could he be...?' Her thoughts were interupted when the others piled in and headed to the hospital.

JJ looked around at her team.

"W where's Spence?" She asked worriedly.

"We didn't find him." Morgan whispered.

'BUT YOU DID! I'M RIGHT HERE!' Reid shouted in his head. He began fussing again.

"What's wrong sugar?" JJ cooed.

"Is he okay?" Hotch asked next to her.

"I don't know he keeps fussing." She said.

She picked him up and cradled him to her chest and began rubbing his back. When they got to the hospital he began fussing more.

The nurses took the other babies to pediactric ward. Another nurse came to take Reid back once in her arms he wailed loudly. He then remembered 7 month olds can talk a little.

"JJ!" He cried.

JJ gasped. The baby said her name. She looked at him and realized who it was! It was her Spence! She went to the nurse and took him from her and held him.

"Oh Spence! I knew it was you!" JJ exclaimed.

The others stared shocked. That baby...was their youngest? Hotch went up to them and examined him.

"It is you." Hotch said carding a hand through his hair. Reid grabbed his index finger and squeezed tightly.

The team gathered around and it was true. The 7 month old was their genius. The nurse cleared her throat and she demanded to take the baby back.

"We're going with him." Hotch said firmly.

"Fine but only you two." She said.

The two took their baby genius and went back with the nurse. They settled into the room and waited for the doctor. He fussed. Reid doesn't like hospitals.

"Sit still sweetie. You know we have to get you checked out." JJ said.

"No!" Baby Reid exclaimed.

"Spencer Reid you will be checked out." Hotch said firmly.

Baby Reid let out a whine but agreed. He stilled and waited for the doctor.

"Hotch what'll do with Spence? We can't give up for adoption or let them take him." JJ asked.

"Well. Why don't we adopt him?" Hotch asked.

"What?" JJ asked.

"We'll adopt him. I'm sure Jack and Henry will love to have a baby brother." Hotch smiled. "What do say Reid? Want us to adopt you?"

Reid looked at them and then smiled and made happy sounds.

"D'ddy. M'mmy." He said.

"That's right Spence. Mommy and Daddy are here. We got you." JJ said.

The doctor came in and checked him out. They took the sleepy baby back to the hotel and bathed him. They changed and him dressed in a onsie they found at the lab. JJ made him a bottle while Hotch rocked him.

When the bottle was empty, Hotch put him over his shoulder and patted his back. Bathed, changed, fed, and burped Hotch continued to rock Reid until he fell asleep. Once asleep they showered and changed themselves and settled Reid in between them.

Tomorrow they would they would find the identities of the other four babies and break the news of the adoption to the others. For they slept with the newest member of the family.

**Aww! So sweet!**

**Until next time! Vader: The Force is strong with this one. Me: Damn straight.**


	5. Garcia meet Baby Reid

**A/N: Gooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Sorry for the delay. I have late classes on Thursdays, I had to shower and pack to come home for the weekend, and I was very pissed off at my math teacher. She treated me like a complete retard. Unfortunatly she lives to see another day. But this Sith Lord has a few plans for her. Time to use the Force to the max! *clears throat* Sorry. Anyway. When we last saw our heroes and heroines JJ and Hotch have agreed to adopt baby Reid! YAY! Let's see how he's doing today!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought you by the uh the ummmm...I forgot.**

**Garcia meet Baby Reid**

Hotch and JJ woke the next morning and got ready for the day. They looked at their peacefully sleeping charge on the bed and smiled.

"He was always so sweet when he slept. It was like he didn't have a care in the world." JJ whispered.

Hotch nodded. He gently carded a hand through the baby's long locks. A soft knock at the door brought them back to reality.

"Morning. Spence is still sleeping so be very quiet." JJ whispered.

The others piled in quietly and took a seat.

"So. How is he?" Rossi asked quietly.

"He's okay." Hotch whispered.

"What are we going to do with him? We can't put him up for adoption. We're a family!" Morgan exclaimed quietly.

"Relax Morgan. Aaron and I decided to adopt him." JJ whispered.

"Oh my god! That's great! Henry and Jack will love to have a new brother." Emily whispered.

"We know. We just need to break the news to Garcia." JJ whispered.

They turned when they heard a soft coo. They saw Spencer awake and playing with his toes. He looked towards his family and happily shrieked. They laughed. Morgan got up and gently scooped the baby up.

"Well good morning to you too Baby Boy." He smiled.

"Mmga!" Reid said happily.

"You trying to say my name?" Morgan laughed.

Reid blew bubbles and was content in his big brothers arms. Morgan sat down and settled the baby in his lap. He chuckled when Reid played with his big fingers.

"So. Who wants to tell Garcia?" Emily asked.

Everybody turned and whistled while Reid cooed and continued to play with Morgan fingers.

"Why don't we Skype her?" JJ asked.

They brought up Skype on JJ's laptop and Garcia answered instantly.

"Oh my doves! I've been so worried! Where's my baby? Is he alright? Is he sick? Is he hurt? I swear to god if he's-" She was cut off by Hotch.

"Calm down Garcia. Reid's right here." Hotch said pointing to the baby in Morgan's lap.

"T-that's my Junior G-man?" She asked.

"Yes." Hotch said.

They explained everthing to her and she couldn't believe it! Her Junior G-man a 7 month old and now being adopted by their own! She was still confused but so happy at the same time!

"So while you guys are cleaning up and heading home, I have a date with the mall!" She said happily practically vibrating.

"Don't go too crazy Garcia." JJ said.

"No promises my dove. Now bring my baby home! I want to hold and spoil this child!" She said.

"We'll be home soon Baby Girl." Morgan winked.

"Ohh keep my baby safe Chocolate Dream!" She winked back and clicked off.

"Let's go home." Rossi said.

They agreed. They cleaned up at the station, checked on the babies at the hospital and promised to help ID them, packed and piled onto the jet.

When it safe to move around Hotch made Spencer a bottle and settled down with him in his arms.

"Here we go buddy. Time to eat and it's naptime." Hotch said gently.

JJ watched with a smile as Hotch cared for their baby. She just hoped Jack and Henry would like him. But the hardest thing would be to tell them their Uncle Spencer wouldn't be around anymore. They certainly can't tell them he's the baby. It would confused them badly.

She watched as her Spence fell right to sleep as soon as Hotch started rocking. Everyone on the jet was sleeping and now her lover was conked out with Spencer. She chuckled and covered them with a blanket. She kissed their foreheads and opened her book. She too fell to sleep peacefully with the others.

**Aww! So sweet! Next chapter Jack and Henry meet their new brother!**

**Until next time! *Uses the Force on my math teacher* Whew. I feel better. The Dark Side rocks!**


	6. Meet your new brother

**A/N: Goooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I HAVE ICE CREAM CAKE! WHOO! *Cuts a piece with lightsaber* Well? Come hither my Sith! And enjoy the deliciousness! Yes. I'm on a sugar high. Lol. Can't...focus...nnnnnnnn...sigh. I'm going to go meditate or train...What was I doing? Oh yeah! When we last saw our heroes and heroines they were on their way home and Jack and Henry are going to meet their new brother. Let's see how it goes!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought t-...what was I saying?**

**Meet your new brother**

When the jet landed the team took off going their seperate ways but promised to visit over the weekend. Especially Garcia. JJ laughed at the thought of her spoiling her Spence. Hotch rolled his eyes and chuckled.

JJ buckled her seat belt and settled Reid in her lap. She smiled as he played with her fingers and babbled contently.

"Remember to drive slow." JJ reminded her lover.

"I know dear." He chuckled he ruffled Reid's hair.

Reid didn't pay attention. He continued to play with JJ's fingers and babble.

"You're such a cutie pie Spence. I hope your new siblings like you." JJ said.

"They'll love him. Don't worry." Hotch assured.

JJ smiled. She patted Reid's back.

JJ became when they pulled into the driveway and into the garage. Hotch shut the door and opened the one to the house.

"We're home!" He called.

JJ walked in with the baby and went to the kitchen. Hotch went to living just in time to catch his boys in a hug.

"Daddy!" They exclaimed.

"Hi boys." Hotch said.

"Daddy. Where's mommy?" Henry asked.

"She's in the kitchen. Boys. How would feel about having a baby brother?" Hotch asked.

They gasped. "Can we?" They both asked.

"Sure. Jage?" He asked.

JJ walked in with Spence in her arms. She knelt down to let the boys see him.

"Be gentle boys. He's a baby and your new brother." She smiled.

"Hi baby brother. I'm Jack." Jack said.

"I'm Henry. What's his name mommy?" He asked.

"Spencer." She said.

"Just like Uncle Spence!" Henry exclaimed.

"Yup just like him. So boys. Do you like your new brother?" JJ asked.

"Yes!" They both exclaimed.

Hotch and JJ smiled. Reid made happy noises.

"Bubba! Bubba!" He shrieked.

"Is he trying to say brother?" JJ asked.

"I think so." Hotch smiled. Figures he was still a genius.

At dinner time Jack and Henry talked about how cool it was they have a new brother and they talked about how they were going to help their daddy and mommy care for him. The two profilers shared a happy glance. It warmed their hearts they accepted Spencer.

After washing dishes Hotch and JJ sat in the living room watching as Jack and Henry helped Reid walk around. They smiled when Spencer tried to walk to them.

"That's it Spence. Come here. You can do it." JJ encouraged.

Reid with the help of his new brothers stood up and walked to JJ as he babbled.

"Nanana." When he reached JJ he clapped his hands laughing. "M'mmy."

"That's right! You walked to mommy." JJ said happily.

"Good job Spencer." Hotch said ruffling his hair.

"Alright baby brother!" Jack exclaimed.

"You did it!" Henry exclaimed.

Reid laughed and cooed happily at the praises. But soon he was fussing and rubbing his eyes.

"I think it's bedtime." Hotch announced.

"Daddy can we read a bedtime story to Spencer?" Jack asked.

"Can we?" Henry asked.

"Sure after your bathes." Hotch said herding the boys upstairs.

JJ took Spencer into hers and Hotchs room and used the tub in there to bathe Spencer. After the baths Jack and Henry came in with a book. Hotch and JJ smiled and listened and so did Spencer. He sat contently listening to his brothers.

By the time the story ended Spencer was in a sleepy daze. Hotch popped his pacifier in and Spencer startled at first but then sucked on it. He started dozing back off as JJ hummed while she changed.

Hotch had tucked in the other two boys and changed. JJ and Hotch looked at Spencer and smiled. The baby was knocked out. They carefully slid into bed and snuggled the baby between them.

The boys were happy to have a brother and JJ and Hotch were happy. It was peaceful for the family that night.

**Aww! So cute! And yay! They love him!**

**Until next time! *Finishes training* Still can't focus. But I feel better.**


	7. Family Time

**A/N: Goooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Going back to Pitt tomorrow...sigh. Don't wanna! I don't want to face my math teacher. Grr. Time to break out the lightsaber and use the Force to the max! Lol. Anyways, when we last saw our heroes and heroines Jack and Henry loved their new brother! Let's see what the family's up too today!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brou-...?**

**Family Time**

JJ rolled over and smiled at the sleeping baby next to her. She kissed his cheek and headed into the bathroom to shower. She sighed as the hot water soothed her. She finished and dried off. She dressed in shorts and a white tank top. She blew her hair dry and pulled into a pony tail.

She dicarded her pajamas and towel in the hamper and walked back into the room. She smiled when her Spence looked up at her and reached out for her cooing happily.

"Well good morning Spence! How are we today?" She asked.

Spencer smiled and shrieked happily. JJ laughed. She bathed her Spence in the tub and dressed him in blue shorts and a yellow shirt with a rubber ducky on it. She blew raspberries on his belly as she changed. She laughed as his filled the room.

"You're just a happy little camper aren't you?" She asked.

"Ba!" He shouted.

"I'll take that as a yes." She giggled.

She picked him up and carried him into the bedroom.

"D'ddy? Bubbas?" He asked.

She smiled. He wanted to his other family members. But she began to wonder if Spencer was losing his adult memories.

"Let's go see if breakfast is ready." She said.

He smiled and babbled as she carried him downstairs.

"Spencer!" Jack and Henry exclaimed.

JJ giggled at her boys. She was too see they accepted the new member. She placed Spencer in the high chair Aaron set up and the boys began talking to Spencer. She smiled as the baby listened to them contently.

"How's our baby doing today?" Aaron asked kissing his lover.

"Good. He's such a camper. But I think he might be slowly losing his adult memories." JJ said sadly.

"That's alright. We'll make new memories. Better ones." Aaron smiled re assuringly at JJ.

"You're right." She agreed.

"Always." He whispered.

"What dear?" JJ asked mock glaring.

"Nothing!" Hotch exclaimed whistling.

"Right." JJ rolled her eyes. "Alrighty boys. Breakfast."

"Yay!" Jack and Henry exclaimed. Spencer just clapped his hands.

JJ placed chocolate chip pancakes in front of the boys and Hotch sat in front of Spencer and began feeding him a jar of Gerber apples.

Spencer recoiled and made faces at first but then ate contently.

"Mmm good huh buddy?" Hotch asked.

"Mmmm." Spencer mimicked.

"Dad?" Jack asked.

"Yeah buddy?" He asked.

"Can we take Spencer outside to play?" He asked.

"Sure. He could use some sun." Aaron smiled.

"Can he play in the pool?" Henry asked.

"Not the big one. But the little one should be fine." JJ said.

After breakfast Jack and Henry raced upstairs and put their trunks on. JJ put sunscreen on while Aaron put a swim diaper on Spencer and little trunks.

"Alright. Let's put sunscreen on you and go swimming!" Hotch said.

Spencer cooed happily, flailing his arms. He laughed when Hotch blew a raspberry on his belly.

JJ and Aaron watched as Jack and Henry played with Spencer in the water, and Spencer splashing the water.

About an hour later it was lunch time and Spencer was beginning to fuss.

"Somebody's ready for a nap." JJ whispered.

"No." Spencer mumbled sleepily.

"Yes. Come on buddy. Let's go sit in the rocker." Aaron said picking up the tired baby and sat in the rocker. He put his pacifier in his mouth and began to hum.

It didn't take long for Spencer to fall asleep. Once he did JJ took Jack and Henry to see their Auntie Pen, and after they left Aaron fell to sleep with Spencer.

They needed to sleep, for later Auntie Pen was going to wear them out.

**Aww! So cute!**

**Until next time! *stares at lightsaber* Pretty colors...**


	8. A game of roll ball

**A/N: Goooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay! I was pretty tired yesterday. Brr! It was so cold today! This morning it was only -6! When I got home I curled up with my book and blanket and fell right to sleep! I guess even Sith Lords need a nap. Lol. Anyways, when we last our heroes and heroines they played in the pool and had some fun in the sun! Then it was naptime. Let's see what goes on!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought t-...what was I doing?**

**A game of roll ball**

Reid slowly woke up and moved his head toward the door when he heard it opened. He blinked his sleepy eyes and saw his momma and brothers step in quietly. He spat out his pacifier and sat up on his daddy's chest. He rubbed his eyes and watched as the others tipped toed in.

"M'mmy! Bubbas!" He shrieked. "D'ddy! M'mmy ah bubbas!"

Hotch stirred when he heard his littlest shrieking.

"Well. Hello to you too. Hi honey." Hotch said and he gave JJ a kiss.

JJ chuckled. "Hi dear. And hello to you too baby."

Spencer made a happy noise.

"Spencey!" Both boy exclaimed when they saw their baby brother was awake.

"Hi Spencey." Jack smiled.

"Hi Spencey." Henry echoed.

"Bubbas!" Spencer said happily.

"Mom can we play with Spencey before supper?" Jack asked.

"Yeah can we? We'll be careful. Promise!" Henry asked.

"Well-" JJ started.

"Of course you can." Hotch said.

"Aaron." JJ said.

"JJ they have to get use to him sometime." Hotch pointed out.

"Alright. But be careful with him and don't let him near the stairs." JJ said.

"OK!" Both boys exclaimed and Reid shrieked happily.

JJ and Hotch laughed. Hotch put Reid on the floor and watched as he crawled to his brothers then to the toys on the floor. JJ tensed for moment, but relaxed when she saw him go for the bigger and brighters toys.

"Jack, Henry. If you want to play with Spencer you'll have to pick your smaller toys. He could swallow and choke on them." JJ said.

"Okay mom." Both boys said and they did what they were told.

Hotch put his arm around his lovers waist and kissed her cheek.

"They'll be fine you know." He whispered.

"I know. I just can't help it you know. Spence was always a trouble magnet and now, the worry has doubled." She whispered.

"It has. But I have faith in our children." Hotch said. "Come on. We have supper to make."

"That we do." JJ laughed a little.

The two went into the kitchen and began preparing supper of chicken alfredo. Yummy! Occasionally the two snuck a glance at the three playing in the living room. The three were engaged in a game of roll ball.

"Okay Spencey roll the ball." Jack said.

Reid pushed the ball as best as he could and it rolled to Jack.

"Alright! Good job Spencey!" Jack praised.

Reid made happy noises and flailed his hands. Jack and Henry smiled. They loved their new brother. Jack rolled the ball to Henry and Henry rolled it to Reid who smacked it happily when it rolled to him.

"Roll it back Spencey. You can do it!" Henry encouraged.

Reid rolled the ball back and laughed as it rolled to his brothers. JJ and Hotch were glad they could keep Reid occupied as they finished supper.

"Okay boys wash up! It's almost ready!" JJ called.

"Okay. BABABA" The three exclaimed.

"Mom what about Spencey?" Jack asked.

"I've got him." Hotch said as he picked him up. He leaned his head back as tiny fingers began to play with his nose and lips.

At the table Jack and Henry talked to Reid about playing more and when he got older they would ride roller coasters with him, and ride bikes, play baseball. Reid sat contently listening to his new brothers. Hardly noticing he was being fed.

After dishes were washed and put away, they moved to the living where the boys were. Both had been bathed and were in their pajamas. JJ gave Spencer his bath and dressed him in his pajamas. JJ noticed he was getting fussy. She giggled and carried him downstairs to the living room where the men had Finding Nemo going on.

About an hour later Jack and Henry were in a light doze and Reid was nearly out. Aaron placed a kiss on his forehead and went to make a bottle. Bottle ready, he took the baby and sat in the rocker. He rocked and hummed a lullaby as Spencer drank his bottle. JJ had gone upstairs and put Jack and Henry to bed.

Spencer turned his head when he was finished with the bottle. Hotch then put him over his shoulder and burped him. He changed Spencer one last time and layed him down. He kissed his forehead and went to do the same to Jack and Henry. Once all three boys were asleep, JJ and Hotch changed and layed down by the baby.

"By the way honey, Garcia's coming over tomorrow." JJ yawned.

"Oh joy." Hotch chuckled.

JJ laughed and the two shared a goodnight kiss and fell to sleep. All was peaceful in the house that night.

**Aww! Uh oh Garcia's coming! Dun dun dunnnn! Lol.**

**Until next time! *pokes a Storm Troopers head***


	9. Auntie Pen comes to visit

**A/N: Goooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! DON'T KILL ME! *Hides behind a Storm Trooper* Sorry for the lateness my Dark Jedi. But the last few days were not kind to me and I couldn't bring myself to write. It needed to clear my head. Welp! I'm back my heads clear! I can write! So my Sith when we last saw our heroes and heroines the boys are getting along with baby Spencer quite well! And Garcia's coming over! Uh oh! Let's see what goes on!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brout-HOLY #* $! GHOST ADVENTURES! (Most epic show ever)**

**Auntie Pen comes to visit**

Hotch woke up the next morning feeling tiny hands on his face and hearing baby gurgles and coos. He chuckled and opened his eyes. He saw a smiling Spencer sitting up and patting his cheek.

"Well. Good morning to you too." He whispered.

Spencer cooed happily and patted his daddy's cheek again.

Hotch chuckled again and looked at his lover who was still asleep.

"Get mommy." Hotch said.

Spencer looked at his mommy and shrieked. JJ moaned. Spencer babbled as he played with her hair.

"Spence. Don't play with mommy's hair and if daddy tells you to wake me again he's sleeping on the couch." JJ smiled smugly.

Spencer giggled. And Hotch made a face. He kissed JJ on the lips and headed to the closet and grabbed a pair of jean shorts and t-shirt. Spencer watched as he disappeared into the master bath. He turned back to his mommy who was sitting up.

JJ smiled at her Spence and he babbled to himself.

"What are you babbling about huh?" JJ teased.

Spencer didn't hear her. He contiued to play with JJ painted toes and kept babbling. Once Hotch re appeared he collected Spencer and took him to the boys bathroom and bathed him. He dressed him red shorts with a blue shirt that had colorful fish on it. He put Spencer down and he crawled back to the bedroom where a freshly showered, and fully dressed JJ was.

"Nanananana." Spencer babbled all the way.

"Well hi sweetie." JJ beamed.

Spencer happily shrieked. Hotch and JJ laughed. JJ picked Spence up and they headed downstairs where Jack and Henry were playing Mario Kart on the Wii.

"BABBAS!" Spencer shouted.

Jack and Henry turned and lit up at the site of their baby brother.

"Spencey!" They exclaimed.

They paused the game and went up to their mother.

"Mom can Spencey play the Wii with us?" Henry asked.

"He's a little too young to play the Wii. But you and Jack need to get ready. Aunt Penny's coming over today." She said.

"Okay!" The two said and bolted up the stairs.

After breakfast Jack and Henry went back to Mario Kart. Spencer was on the couch watching them. Jack picked him and placed him in his lap and took his tiny hands. He placed on the streeing wheel and streed with him. Spencer giggled. Henry did the same the next round.

When the door bell rang Spencer gasped and crawled to the front door.

"D'DDY! DA!" He shrieked.

Hotch laughed as he opened the door. Garcia and Morgan walked in.

"Well hello my sweets!" Garcia greeted.

"Hi Aunt Pen! Uncle Morgan!" Jack and Henry greeted.

"GAAAH!" Spencer shrieked and giggled.

"Well hello little man." Morgan chuckled scooping Spencer up. He laughed when Spencer started babbling and playing with his fingers.

"Okay boss man and pretty blonde, we have business to discuss." Garcia said.

"Of course. Morgan you wouldn't mind watching them would you?" Hotch asked.

"Not at all. Come guys! Let's go out and enjoy the sunshine." Morgan said.

"There's some sandals for my Baby G man in the bag Stud Muffin." Garcia said.

Morgan laughed and put the tiny sandals on the baby. Jack and Henry put theirs on and bolted outside.

The others headed to Hotch's office upstairs. The office faced the backyard so JJ and Hotch could keep an eye on the children.

"So first things first, all the victims and the babies have been identified. Victim 1: Cameron Daniels (m, 30) Victim 2: Jessica Prince (f, 25) Victim 3: Tyler Bush (m, 35) Victim 4: Neal Fornell (m, 27) Victim 5: Olivia Kline (f, 30) Victim 6: Michelle Nettles (f, 22) Victim 7: Jennifer Brandon (f, 21) turned into baby Victim 8: Kristian Clements (m, 25) turned into baby, and our UnSubs are babies as well." Garcia said.

Hotch muttered a curse and JJ looked shocked but relieved.

"Are they all going to foster homes or are their familes going to raise them?" JJ asked.

"Well. The familes didn't believe it at first but quickly realized it was their loved ones, so the familes will be raising them. The UnSubs however are going to foster homes." She said.

Hotch and JJ nodded.

"Next. Adoption papers for Spencer Reid need to be filled." She said.

Hotch and JJ didn't hesitate to fill out the papers. Spencer Reid was Spencer Reid Hotchner. They decided to use Hotch's last name.

"All finished?" Garcia asked.

"Yup. So how soon will Spence be ours? Legally." JJ asked.

"In the matter of a few days. I have a friend who's a judge and he owes me. So this will be his payment." Garcia said.

They decided not to question it.

"Aww! Look how sweet!" Garcia squeed.

Hotch and JJ looked out in the backyard and saw Morgan and the boys asleep in the hammock. They smiled and took pictures.

"Would like to stay for lunch?" JJ asked the bubbly women.

"Oh my yes! I have to stay anyways! I haven't spoiled my Baby White Chocolate Truffle yet." She exclaimed.

They all laughed and headed outside. Morgan woke up and helped Hotch with the grill and the girls and boys played with Spencer on the swing set. The backyard filled with happy coos and giggles.

After lunch, Garcia spoiled the boys. Spencer the most. Hotch, Morgan, and JJ couldn't believe how many clothes she bought for Baby Spencer.

"And that's not the end! I'm not done spoiling my Baby Genius yet!" She called as her and Morgan left for home.

JJ laughed as Hotch groaned. They cleaned up the house a little and watched 101 Dalmatians with the boys. Deciding to order pizza they put in another movie and just had a movie night.

Spencer and the boys fell to sleep watching A Bugs Life. Hotch took care of Jack and Henry, while JJ took care of her Spence. She fed him his night night bottle, burped him, changed him and laid him down. She laid with him as he fell back to sleep.

The house was peaceful and happy that night.

**Aww! So cute!**

**Until next time! *balances lightsaber on nose* O MY SITH LORDS YOU GUYS! LOOK!**


	10. I can count my toes!

**A/N: Gooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I do apologized for the long wait! But I've been busy with my school work and only had time to update one story. So yeah. *Hides and draws out lightsaber* DON'T KILL ME! *runs down the hallway screaming waving lightsaber around* So anywho, when we last saw our heroes and heroines Auntie Pen came over and spoiled the boys a little! JJ and Hotch also signed adoption papers for Spencer! Whee! Let's see what goes on!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brout-...Meow!**

**I can count my toes!**

Spencer woke up the next the morning and started playing with his naked toes. He began counting them as well.

"Ah, oo, ee, ow, hi, ii, eve, ei, ni, en." He counted.

He looked over and saw his mommy and daddy were watching. They looked thunderstruck. Spencer was counting! He was only seven months! But then again this WAS Spencer.

"Once a genius always a genius." JJ said.

"You said it." Hotch smiled.

"D'ddy, m'mmy! en oes!" Spencer exclaimed excitedly.

"That's right Spencer. You have ten toes! How many fingers do you have?" Hotch asked.

JJ smiled as Spencer counted for his daddy. She disappeared into the bathroom to shower. She dressed in caprees and a white tank top. She pulled her back and groaned when her phone went off.

"Agent Jareau." She said.

_"Good morning Agent." Strauss said._

"Good morning ma'am. Do we have a case?" She asked.

_"No. I wanted to let you know that you and your has time off. The air conditioning is busted and it's too damn hot to work here. Until it's fixed, enjoy your vacation." She said hanging up._

JJ stared at her Android and blinked a few times. She shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Alrighty then." She said.

She sent a quick text to everyone except Hotch and of course Spencer saying that they had time off till the central air was repaired.

She re entered the bedroom to find her lover and new baby son playing and laughing. Hotch scooped up Spencer and rubbed his belly with his head and the room filled with Spencer's laughter.

JJ smiled at the two. When Hotch noticed her, he went to her and gave her a kiss. Spencer mimicked his daddy and pecked his mommy on the cheek.

"Aww. Thank you sweetie." JJ smiled getting a happy coo from Spencer.

"So was on the phone?" Hotch asked.

"Strauss the grouse. The central air at work is broken so we have sometime off till it's fixed." She said.

"Oh." Hotch said with a look in his eye.

"Aaron! Not with the baby present!" JJ laughed.

Hotch made a face and smiled at his confused son.

"You'll know when you're bigger again." He teased.

Spencer just looked at his daddy and mommy like they grew second heads. They laughed. Hotch handed Spencer to his mommy as he went to shower.

"Let's go see what your bubba's are up too and get breakfast going." JJ said.

"Bubba's!" Spencer shrieked.

JJ laughed. They went downstairs to find the two boys had built a fort. JJ smiled and went to the entrance. She peeked in.

"Good morning boys." She chirped.

"Hi mom! Hi Spencey!" They greeted.

"Bubba's!" Spencer said happily.

"Can you boys watch your brother while I make breakfast?" JJ asked putting Spencer down.

"Yeah! Come here Spencey!" They exclaimed.

Spencer cooed happily and crawled to his brothers. He plopped in his little butt and listened as his brothers read to him. JJ smiled and went to get breakfast started. She got out the pancake mixed and mixed it up. She hummed as she flipped them.

Hotch came downstairs in khaki shorts and a white button short sleeved shirt. He stopped when he saw the fort. He peered inside and smiled at the sight. Jack and Henry were reading to Spencer, and he sat there contently listening.

He went into the kitchen to help his lover. He began to hum with her and she giggled. During breakfast they listened as Spencer counted his toes and fingers when Jack and Henry asked.

After breakfast and the dishes were washed, JJ decided to let the boys play in the pool. The smaller one. Spencer splashed happily.

"Little water bug huh?" A voice asked.

"Hi Rossi." JJ greeted.

"Dave. What brings you here?" Hotch asked.

"I was in the neighborhood visiting a friend and thought I drop by to see munchkin." He said.

"He's great. He can count already." JJ said.

"Really?" Rossi asked.

"Mmhmm. This morning we woke up to him counting his toes." Hotch said.

"Wow. Once a genius always a genius." He chuckled.

They laughed.

"Would like to stay for lunch?" JJ asked.

"I have a better idea. Why don't you two go out, and I'll watch the kiddos?" He asked.

"Dave are you-" Hotch started.

"Go on. We'll be fine." Rossi assured.

"You know Aaron, Jack and Henry have been wanting to stay the night at Cooper's house. I think we can let them stay the night. That'll lighten the load for you." JJ said.

"Go make whatever arrangments you need too." Rossi said.

"Alright." Hotch said.

Hotch went to the and told the boys the good news and they cheered. Spencer splashed happily and shrieked.

Jack and Henry showered and got ready while Hotch bathed Spencer. After that the boys didn't really want to leave their new brother but they have been wanting to stay the night at their friends house for a while.

"Bye Spencey!" Henry said.

"Be good baby bro!" Jack said.

"Eye eye (bye bye) bubba's!" Spencer said.

Rossi then shooed everyone out of the house and went to the kitchen. He got some rice cereal for Spencer and made a sandwhich for him.

"Alrighty Bambino. Lunch then naptime." Rossi said.

Spencer babbled like he was talking. Rossi chuckled. He sat down at the table and fed Spencer. He ate too. By the time they were done, Spencer was a little fussy.

"Sounds like it's naptime." Rossi chuckled.

"Uhnnnn" Spencer moaned and shook his head.

Rossi smiled and scooped up the tiny baby. He sat in the rocker and rocked. He hummed an Italian lullaby and Spencer was out in no time. Rossi soon followed.

**Aww! So cute!**

**Until next time! *Still hiding with lightsaber drawn***


	11. She returns!

**A/N: Goooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I see you guys really liked the last chapter! That's good! I thought about going with Morgan, but decided Rossi was a better fit. And it turned out perfect! And yes, our little Spencer's still a genius. Once a genius always a genius! Lol. Anywho! When we last saw our heroes and heroines, Rossi came to play! Whee! Let's see what goes on!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to-...SQURRIEL!**

**She returns!**

"Where's Spencer? There he is!" Rossi exclaimed.

Spencer laughed as he and Rossi played a game of peek a boo. Rossi had always had a soft spot for Spencer and the spot grew softer when he was downsized.

"Where's Spencer? There he is!" Rossi chuckled tickling the tiny belly.

Spencer giggled and laughed. He was enjoying the game of peek a boo. Hotch and JJ walked in with bags of food and saw the two playing. They smiled and JJ took a picture on her phone and saved it as her background.

"Having fun?" Hotch chuckled.

"Yes we are. Aren't we Spencer?" Rossi asked.

"Ya!" He exclaimed. "D'ddy."

Hotch smiled and knelt in front of the rocking chair and planted a kiss on his son's forehead.

"Hi you. Did you have with Dave?" He asked.

"Ya. Ee ah oo!" Spencer said placing his hands over his eyes and pulling them away like Rossi was doing.

"That's right. Peek a boo!" Hotch mimicked Spencer.

Rossi chuckled and patted the baby's small back.

"Rossi we brought supper home, and have plenty. Want to join us?" JJ asked.

"If you don't mind." Rossi said.

"Not at all." JJ smiled. "Spencer would like it too. Huh baby?"

Spencer cooed happily and clapped his hands.

They chuckled. Rossi stood up and carried Spencer to the table and placed him in his highchair. Spencer babbled as if he was talking to Rossi and Hotch. The smiled and played along with the baby.

"Oh yeah? What else?" Hotch asked.

Spencer cooed, then babbled again.

"Very interesting. Anything else new?" Rossi asked.

Spencer kept on babbling.

"What'cha talking about Spence?" JJ asked setting plates down in front of the men.

Spencer looked at his mommy and cooed.

"Well now? What else?" She asked sitting down with her own plate and jar of pureed chicken baby food.

Spencer babbled and gestured with his hands as if he was using sign language. The adults laughed and played along with the baby.

After supper, Rossi reluctantly left for home but planned on stopping by again. They saw him off and settled outside on the deck and enjoyed the warm evening air. When night fell, Hotch made a small fire in the fire pit. They smiled as Spencer watched the fireflies dancing in the yard.

"Pretty huh baby?" JJ asked.

"Edee" He cooed.

Hotch chuckled and patted the tiny back. It was a good night.

After a while Spencer was fussy. The parents knew it was bedtime. JJ made him a bottle while Hotch got him ready for bed. Hotch in the rocker and fed Spencer his night night bottle. Hotch rocked and hummed to him and soon the tiny baby was asleep. Hotch carried upstairs and made a nest in Jacks bed.

Hotch then took JJ upstairs and closed the door. I think we all know what happened next. After that was over, JJ went and got her Spence and laid him down in his usual spot. The three slept peacefully that night.

The next morning

The next morning they woke to sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Oh my doves! Time to get up!" A cheerful voice said.

The parents groaned. Garcia.

**Oh no! Garcia's back! Wonder what she has planned this time?**

**Until next time! *Walks around the Death Star aimlessly* I think I'm lost.**


	12. He's all yours

**A/N: Gooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I'm soooooooooo sorry for the long delay! I blame midterms! And aleks...this stupid math program we 'have to have' and it sucks! It sucks up most of time and then I have other work and projects to do for other classes. But this aleks thing sucks! I had to have 12 hours logged in and a lesson doesn't take 12 hours! It takes 10 minutes! Sigh. So I'm super sorry guys! But I regret to tell you that 'The Little Things' only has two or three chapter left. I know, I know. But I have other stories I'd like to get started on. But fret not! In the future you may see a series of this! So fingers crossed! When we last our heroes and heroines Garcia returns...dun dun dunnnnnn! Let's see what she wants! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes-*still walks around aimlessly* Yup. I'm lost.**

**He's all yours.**

JJ dragged herself out of bed and went to answer the door while Hotch stayed to calm down a now crying Spencer. He was woken up to the overly cheery Tech Analyst. JJ opened the door and let her in.

"Garica honey. I love you but what couldn't wait til later?" JJ asked with a yawn.

"Well my loverly dove! Spencer Allen Reid is now Spencer Allen Reid Hotchner! Congrats! He's all yours!" Garcia announced.

JJ gasped. "Really? He's ours?"

"Yes my Sugar Plum! He's all yours now." She said.

"Oh. Oh my. I'm dreaming. OW! Not dreaming." JJ said. She pinched herself to see if she was actually dreaming. She wasn't. Her Spence was hers.

Hotch came down the stairs with a giggling Spencer.

"So Garcia, what couldn't wait till later?" Hotch asked.

"Aaron. Spence is ours." JJ whispered happily carding a hand through the baby's curly locks.

"What? That fast?" He asked.

"Yes indeedy Boss Man! Our little Boy Wonder is offically yours! Don't you remember the 'favor' my Judge friend owed me?" She asked.

Hotch nodded. He looked at his son and smiled as he listened to him babble to himself.

"So he's offically ours?" Hotch asked.

"Yup! You two should be so happy." Garcia said.

"We are! We're very happy! Spence is happy huh Spencey?" JJ asked.

Spencer cooed happily. He was happy!

"Why don't we have the others over for a little cookout to celebrate?" JJ asked.

"Alright. What do you think Spencer?" Hotch asked.

Spencer shreiked happily. He thought it was a good idea.

"Well alright then! I shall asemble the troops! See ya later my Loverlies!" Garcia said heading out the door.

JJ and Hotch laughed. They ate their breakfast and got things ready for the cookout. JJ was mixing a macaroni salad while Spencer played with a thing of Sprinkles on the floor babbling to himself. JJ smiled and played along.

"What are babbling about?" She teased.

Spencer cooed.

"Oh yeah? What else?" JJ asked.

"Babababa" Spencer babbled.

"Really? I never would've guessed." JJ said.

Hotch walked in on their conversation.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Something about Morgan and his shiny head. Right sweetie?" JJ asked.

Spencer flailed his arms and cooed. JJ and Hotch laughed. It was so cute. Spencer then gasped when the front door opened and he crawled his way to the door.

"Spencey!" The boys exclaimed.

"Bubbas!" Spencer shierked happily.

"Hi boys! Did you have fun?" JJ asked.

"Yup!" They both said.

"Good. Now go get ready. The team's coming for a cookout." Hotch said.

"Ok!" The boys exclaimed and they headed off. Spencer tried to follow but was stopped by Hotch.

"Oh no you don't. It's lunch time then your going to take a nap." Hotch said. The last thing he wanted was a cranky Spencer on their hands.

Spencer fussed but settled down when his daddy began to feed him. After he was done he cleaned up a fussy Spencer and took him to the rocker and began rocking.

Feeling Spencer struggling to stay awake, he rubbed the baby's back and hummed a lullaby. Withing minutes the fussy baby was asleep, followed by Hotch.

**Aww! So cute!**

**Until next time! *Uses the force to destroy aleks.* Muhahahahaha! You stupid math program!**


	13. The family's complete

**A/N: Goooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry about the delay! I've been so busy. I had to drop out of a class, go to this place for stuff, go to another place for more, go to the doctors for a physical, go to Starbucks for a hot chocolate cause I don't like coffee, go to class, stay up late and finish major project and 5 page English paper. Yup busy girl I is. So anyways, when we last saw our heroes and heroines the family was getting ready for a cookout to celebrate the offical adoption of Spencer Allen Reid Hotchner. Let's go join the fun shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes were left at the doctors office...hopefully.**

**The family's complete.**

JJ finished her macaroni salad and started to mix up a fruit salad for the boys, and put the last batch of cookies in oven. She looked out the window and smiled as her two boys cleaned up the backyard and set the goalpost in case they wanted to play soccer later on with their Uncle Morgan. She then peeked into the living room and smiled at her husband and littlest. Both were fast asleep in the rocker.

'Looks like my husband's getting old.' She thought to herself while fighting not to giggle at the thought.

She started to hum to herself as she finished the fruit salad and put in the fridge. She then cleaned up the kitchen a little and began to ice the cookies she made earlier.

"Can we help mom?" Henry asked.

"Yeah can we?" Jack asked.

JJ looked and smiled. She didn't even hear them come in. She got up and got knives and paper towels for them.

"Of course you can. You remember how to do it right?" She asked.

"Uh huh!" The exclaimed quietly knowing their father and baby brother were sleeping in the next room.

"This one's for Spencey." Jack whispered proudly.

His cookie was iced purple with some sprinkles on it. JJ smiled at the iced covered mess of a cookie.

"I made for him too!" Henry exclaimed quietly but proudly like Jack.

His was green with sparkle sprinkles. JJ had to stifle a laugh but giggled instead. She took out the last batch of cookies and left them for the boys to ice.

"Mommy come ice with us." Jack whispered.

"Yeah mommy." Henry seconded.

JJ smiled and nodded. She got out a knife and paper towel and began to ice with her sons.

Spencer slowly came awake. He fisted his eyes and yawned. He looked up his daddy through half lidded eyes. Spencer was half awake, half asleep. He felt his daddy's chest and stomach move and shake. His daddy was chuckling.

"Hey you. Still half asleep huh?" Hotch teased.

"Uhnnn" Spencer groaned.

Hotch laughed. His youngest was the hardest and slowest to wake up. He patted the baby's back and stood up and stretched carefully so not to drop his son.

Spencer stretched too. It felt nice.

"Let's go see what your mom and brithers are up too." He said.

Spencer nodded. Hotch went into kitchen and saw the three making and icing cookies. Hotch licked his lips as did the baby in his arms.

"Looks good guys." He said.

The three looked over and smiled.

"Spencey! We made you cookies!" The boys exclaimed.

Spencer shireked and cooed happily. Everyone knew Spencer had a major sweet tooth. JJ stood and kissed her lover and then her baby son's forehead. She got a sweet little coo in return.

Hotch chuckled and took Spencer into the living room and began to play with him. Soon he was losing a wrestling match him. JJ came in and laughed.

"Help JJ! He's winning!" Hotch cried.

"You're on your own honey." JJ smirked evilly.

JJ laughed at the look on her husbands face. She laughed when Spencer planted a big sloppy wet kiss on his daddy's cheek and he clapped his tiny hands and cooed happily.

"Hey now! You're suppose to save those for your mother." Hotch said wiping his cheek.

After the wrestling match Hotch got the grill set up and lit it. JJ brought out some of the food and went to answer the door when the door bell rang. She came back with Morgan and the other girl in tow.

"Aww! Look at my boys and how sweet they are!" Garcia cooed as she took pictures of the boys who swinging on the swing set and Jack was pushing Spencer in the baby swing as he swung.

"Auntie Penny! Come play!" Henry called from his swing.

"Coming my Snuggle Bunny!" She called back.

Garcia slipped off her flip flops and jogged across the yard to the swing set and started to swing with the boys.

The others laughed and JJ and Emily took pictures. The two girls continued to set things up. Morgan helped Hotch but made his to the swing set and began playing.

Rossi arrived and smiled at the 'children' playing on the swing set. Later after supper and a dozen cookies the boys had a soccer match going and the girls were fawning over Spencer. Spencer looked over to the boys and wanted to play too. He crawled off the blanket before JJ could get him and he crawled onto the field.

"Uh oh! Baby on the field!" Morgan cried, he laughed when Spencer crawled after the ball.

"Go Spencey go!" The boys cheered as Spencer rolled the ball to the goal.

"BA!" Spencer exclaimed happily when the ball rolled in the goal.

The cheered and Morgan scooped up the tiny baby and tickled him.

"Way to go Pretty Baby!" He laughed.

Spencer shrieked and cooed happily. It was a good day. Soon after the food was packed away and the dishes were cleaned the family sat out and roasted marshmellows and enjoying the sound of Spencer babbling to himself.

"What are babbling about huh?" JJ teased.

Spencer looked at his momma and babbled some more.

"Oh yeah? What else?" JJ asked. The family was laughing.

"Nanananana" Spencer babbled.

"I agree. Morgan's head is quite shiny." JJ said.

"Hey!" Morgan exclaimed.

The team was in hysterics. Morgan sighed and laughed along. The laughing quieted down when Spencer yawned and fisted his eyes.

"Bedtime for you Small One." Hotch said.

He took Spencer inside and got him ready for bed while the other cleaned up and headed home themselves. JJ tucked in the other boys and went to her and husbands room. She smiled when she saw her husband lying the bed with their on peacefully sleeping on his chest.

She took a picture and settled in with her husband. The two shared a kiss and the household slept peacefully for their family was complete.

**Aww! Only one more chap! Sadface!**

**Until next time! *Uses the Force to help with my next oncoming story***


	14. Rossi's Log

**A/N: Gooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Holy snaps it's over! That's right. It's the final chapter. Sadface. Bookworm my Dark Jedi! I hope you enjoyed this story! I enjoyed writing it for you, it was fun! Be on the lookout for my new oncoming stories, coming to a near you. Now without further ado! The season finale!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought t-ooooohhhhhhh pretty lights.**

**Rossi's log.**

_So now that the victims and UnSubs of our latest case have been identified we can close it and lock it away forever._

_There is a problem however. We can't punish the UnSubs. They themselves were turned into babies like Reid and the other victims. No. The UnSubs were put up for adoption and found good homes. Hopefully they'll forget everything and grow up to lead normal and happy lives. The victims were taken home by either friends or closest family. Which is good. They'll be raised and well taken care of._

_As for Reid. fhofsnfo[hbni[grcjvfndfs;vuihg_

Rossi chuckled. He looked down at his charge.

"Hey you. Are you trying to help me?"

Spencer cooed and tapped the keyboard of the laptop.

Rossi smiled and patted the baby's back. He'd volunteered to look after Spencer while his parents were away. JJ's mom had called saying her father had gotten sick and she wanted to get there as soon as possible.

Jack and Henry were staying with a friend and Spencer went with Rossi. Rossi didn't mind though. He always had a soft spot for Spencer and loved him very much.

Babbling brought Rossi ut of thoughts and he chuckled and finished his log.

_As for Reid. He was adopted by Hotch and JJ. The two are happy to have him as son. Any one of us could've taken him and raised him. But Hotch and JJ wanted him more. Especially JJ. She and the other girls are always fussing over him and mothering him. I'm glad Spencer is still with us. He would've been put up for adoption or taken again, this Uncle would raise absolute Hell to find him and never let him go._

_Needless to say, everyone's happy. _

"Alright buddy. Naptime." Rossi announced closing his laptop.

He picked up the tiny baby and sat in the old worn rocker and rocked. He hummed a lullaby and soon both of them were peacefully sleeping.

**Aww! That's it! The season finale! **

**Until the next thrilling Adventure of Criminal Minds!**


End file.
